


Drink to Forget

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eldritch sex play, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sloppy Makeouts, Tentacles, negative reaction to tentacles, potentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos can't figure out why Cecil is so nervous about having sex for the first time, until the tentacles come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Выпей и забудь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050257) by [opium_smoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker), [raveness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness)



> Beta thanks to sub3rduck, who is a beta powerhouse and I very much appreciate him

The first thing that struck Carlos as odd was the way Cecil was fidgeting anxiously on his doorstep instead of smiling brightly and inviting himself inside, his face instead somewhat pale as he worried at his lip. The second thing that struck Carlos as odd was the unopened bottle of whiskey and crystal tumblers he was carrying because Carlos knew that Cecil didn’t drink, and Cecil knew that he didn’t drink either. Despite being out of the ordinary, they were still pretty innocuous observations considering they lived in a town where the plumbing backing up with blood was a common and unquestioned occurrence, but it was the combination of the awkwardness and alcohol and the fact that he and Cecil had what could be considered an unspoken mutual decision that this would be the first night they spent together that had Carlos particularly worried.

“What’s that for?” he asked, and Cecil started as though waking from a particularly nerve-wracking daydream.

“This? It’s uh…” he muttered as he glanced at the bottle. “Don’t worry about it.”

So Carlos didn’t worry about it because Cecil was obviously worrying enough for the both of them, and he wanted to do anything that would make him feel more at ease and less like slowly pacing about the living room. Carlos came up from behind Cecil and wrapped his arms around him, attempting to calm his nerves, but he stiffened at the touch.

“What’s wrong?” Carlos asked and kissed Cecil’s neck.

“Nothing, it’s…,” he trailed off, sighing loudly. “We’re...doing this, aren’t we?”

Carlos turned Cecil to face him, growing increasingly worried about his peculiar behavior. “Do you not want to?”

“No!” shouted Cecil, all three of his eyes flying open in surprise. “I mean, _yes_ , it...it’s not that I don’t _want_ to do it, I mean...”

Carlos furrowed his brow in concern because something was clearly wrong and he felt like he’d been with Cecil long enough that he should be able to pick on something so glaringly upsetting as whatever Cecil was currently going through. But the radio host just bit his lip and averted his eyes, holding the bottle of whiskey in a white-knuckle grip at his side.

“I want to,” he said at length. “But, Carlos...when we start...can you promise me you won’t want to stop? For any reason?”

“Oh,” Carlos said. “Cecil...I really _want_ to say yes, but that’s honestly a little...creepy, you know?”

Cecil groaned and dropped the bottle and tumblers onto the coffee table before sinking despondently onto the couch, hunching over and covering his face in his hands.

“I _know_ ,” he said, despairing, “and I’m _sorry_ , but I just...I _really_ want this to happen and I don’t want to stop once things have started because you might think I’m weird and-”

Carlos’ fingers carding through his hair cut him off, brought him back to attention. It was difficult for Carlos to believe this was the same man who had gushed over him like a high school crush on the radio. His request was highly irregular and inappropriate even but, well, this was _Cecil_. What was the worst he could even do?

Carlos smoothed back Cecil’s hair, and he immediately scowled in irritation as he restyled it. Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle, continuously amused by how much Cecil hated having his hair touched when he could never keep his hands out of Carlos’. It was just one of those endearing qualities about him; his forthrightness with his emotions and opinions. Whatever was upsetting him now must have really been eating at him for a while to keep it bottled up inside like he was.

Carlos pressed a kiss to Cecil’s cheek as he lovingly rubbed the back of his neck. “What do you need me to do?”

Cecil exhaled shakily. “Just...trust me, I guess.”

“I can do that,” Carlos assured him and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“And,” Cecil continued with a sigh, “try not to judge me?”

“I can do that too,” Carlos replied and gently pushed him down against the couch cushions, kissing along his jaw and throat.

“I mean it, Carlos,” Cecil insisted. “It’s very important.”

But Carlos was too busy unbuttoning his vest and shirt to respond, gracing each newly revealed patch of skin with a kiss. Cecil hissed with pleasure as Carlos ran a hand over his nipple then rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, but he was still just as stiff as he’d been when he first walked in the door, and certainly not in the way Carlos wanted him to be stiff.

“You need to relax,” Carlos said before kissing a line down Cecil’s stomach towards his jeans.

Cecil shivered and whined at each press of Carlos’ lips against his skin, but his face was growing increasingly pale and his eyes full of alarm as he stammered, “I promise I’m trying.”

Despite his overwhelming uneasiness, Carlos could still feel Cecil’s dick twitching relentlessly against his jeans, so he at least hadn’t been lying when he said he was interested in sex. But the amount of panic he was experiencing was doing more for Carlos’ concern than his arousal, so between unzipping Cecil’s fly and hooking his fingers under the waistbands of his pants and underwear to remove them, Carlos asked one last time if Cecil was really okay with this.

Cecil looked to be doing some meditative breathing exercises to get his nerves under control, but he still nodded his head stiffly as he lifted his hips and muttered a quick “no turning back”, and Carlos seriously hoped he wasn’t unknowingly getting himself into a session of hardcore sadomasochism or something by going along with whatever Cecil had planned and just _trusting_ him about it and--

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Oh _god_!” Carlos exclaimed, and he would have jumped backwards if his back wasn’t pressed against the arm of the couch because there was a _damned octopus_ in Cecil’s pants and it was _really_ happy to see him, pitch black tentacles writhing over themselves in an attempt to reach him. “What the _fuck_!”

Cecil was chanting an alarmed “oh no, oh god”, as he covered his face with his hands, attempting to curl in on himself but unable to do so while Carlos was still straddling his legs.

“Please don’t look,” he begged, sounding almost in tears. “I’m _sorry_ , just _please_ don’t look!”

It was hard not to look though. There was half a dozen of the things, slender and prehensile, dripping some sort of inky liquid as they alternated between stretching towards Carlos’ fingers and recoiling back against Cecil’s stomach, and Carlos reached forward and gingerly touched one. It immediately wrapped around his finger, tugging softly, slithering up towards his palm, and cecil moaned low in his throat, which had Carlos’ dick immediately twitching back towards arousal. He gently looped a second one around another finger, very much enjoying the way Cecil whined in pleasure, despite how weird it felt to have two slick tentacles fondling his fingers.

“So,” Carlos said, clearing his throat, “you’re uh...you’re not human.”

“Not really,” Cecil replied, peaking out from behind his hands as though he were afraid to see Carlos’ reaction to that revelation, but he was handling it fairly well, considering he’d just taken off his boyfriend’s pants for the first time and had found much different genitals than he’d been expecting. He didn’t look disappointed at least, just...confused.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, idly stroking the tendrils entwining his fingers, and very much enjoying the purple tint in Cecil’s cheeks.

“Would that have really made a difference?” he asked, and Carlos couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

“I probably would’ve asked you back to my lab rather than my house,” he said with a coy grin.

Cecil sighed and leaned his head back off the arm of the couch, sounding completely forlorn as he mumbled, “I probably should have expected that.”

“Hey, c’mon,” said Carlos as he slid up Cecil’s legs far enough to lean over and kiss along his jaw. “I didn’t mean it like that. I wouldn’t turn you into an experiment.”

Cecil mouth quirked into a tiny smile. “Really?”

“Really,” Carlos replied and softly kissed his lips. “I’m a regular scientist, not a mad one.”

The joy that radiated from Cecil’s expression was shared by his multiple prehensile dicks as they took hold of Carlos in earnest, and he realized that he’d accidentally sunken his whole hand into the thick of them in his attempt to get closer to Cecil. It was a little horrifying watching the cluster of tendrils undulating over his skin, wrapping themselves around each finger, his palm, his wrist. It seemed like they wouldn’t stop growing outwards until they’d engulfed his entire arm, but attempting to gently pull away just brought another husky groan from Cecil, and that urgent heat from before began pooling in Carlos’ groin again.

“Are they going to keep moving like that?” he asked, trying to be completely okay with the way they were taking hold of him as though they had a will of their own, but only managing to be mostly okay with it.

“If you keep touching them like that?” breathed Cecil, blushing wildly as he rolled his hips against Carlos’ hand. “Yeah, they will.”

“Right, of course,” said Carlos as he wrapped his hand around the squirming mass and _pulled_ , muffling Cecil’s breathy moan as he pressed his tongue into the radio host’s mouth. Cecil’s hands were immediately in Carlos’ hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, wrapping his tongue around the scientist’s, and Carlos chose to stubbornly ignore the fact that no one’s tongue should be _that_ long or _that_ flexible, and just let Cecil kiss the breath out of him as he ran his fingers through Cecil’s tentacles, not realizing until a moment later when he came up for air what those tentacles might be used for that night.

“These, um, _things_ ,” Carlos stammered out, feeling incredibly unsettled because there were _so_ many of them and only so much of him and he didn’t particularly feel like being wrecked. “What exactly did you...I mean, did you want to...to uh-”

“I wanted you to penetrate me, actually?” Cecil said in a way that sounded a lot more like he was asking for approval. “I didn’t want to throw you too far into the deep end.”

“Yeah,” Carlos agreed. “Of course. I appreciate that. Do you want me to go get the lube now or…”

“I don’t need any,” Cecil replied as he kicked off his loafers.

Carlos stared at him for a moment, mind briefly considering the fact that he was about to stick his cock into something inhuman, and he had no idea what sort of effect that would have on him, or Cecil for that matter. How did an inhuman being enjoy _human_ sex anyway? But he settled on a simple “I think I don’t want to ask” instead, then shimmied Cecil’s jeans off his legs, ignoring the look of hurt that passed over his face.

“That’s probably for the best,” he muttered, his eyes downcast behind his square-framed glasses, and Carlos pressed a hand to his cheek to drag him back out of whatever dark place his mind was sinking into.

Carlos smiled, and he made it as reassuring as he could, but it was difficult to pretend like everything was okay when he needed reassurance too. He loved Cecil, of course, but...this was _weird_ and unexpected and a little terrifying.

“I’m trying, Cecil. I promise,” he assured him, and Cecil smiled softly in response as he undid Carlos’ fly. “Just...is this even going to feel good for you?”

Cecil flashed a toothy grin, only Carlos didn’t remember his teeth being so pointed before, so that was worrying. “I’d like to think it’ll feel more than just _good_.”

Carlos grinned as he grabbed Cecil’s legs and pulled his hips onto his lap. “You sure know how to make a man blush, don’t you?”

Cecil’s only response was a shuddering gasp as Carlos lined himself up with his ass and pressed inside. Cecil was right; he certainly didn’t need any lube because there was no resistance in his muscles. They just... _opened_ in a manner that could only be called welcoming as Carlos’ dick slipped deeper inside him, then they immediately tightened when he was in balls deep, twitching around him. Carlos exhaled through clenched teeth at each shock of pleasure being lavished along his cock, and he hadn’t even begun _moving_ yet. Cecil was right; this was going to feel more than just good.

Cecil was also back to worrying at his lip and looking nervous, which was making Carlos feel twice as nervous given what he’d discovered when Cecil wore that face previously.

“Are you okay?” he asked, stroking his hand over Cecil’s exposed stomach and chest, and Cecil purred at the touch.

“Yeah,” he responded, voice shaky. “Just...don’t stop. No matter what.”

What had only given Carlos pause before was filling him with dread now because there was something _else_ to Cecil, something he wasn’t talking about, something that would potentially make Carlos want to ignore all of the wonderful sensations pulsing through his cock in favor of getting the hell away from his boyfriend, and he was suddenly very unsure of if this was what he really wanted to do after all. But Cecil’s purpled cheeks, partially mussed hair, and tattooed chest and stomach were just a _beautiful_ sight, and mixing that with the way his body was thrumming in anticipation around Carlos’ dick had him convinced he wouldn’t be able to stop even if he wanted to, so he took a steadying breath and thrusted.

Cecil mewled in pleasure as he braced his hands against the arm of the couch and pressed himself back against Carlos’ hips, forcing his cock deeper inside with each thrust as though he were trying to devour the scientist. Carlos thought that if he had to die, doing so in the pulsing heat of Cecil’s insatiable body would be his preferred way to go because Cecil was a whimpering mess just from being filled with his cock, every inch of him sensitive to Carlos’ touch, and he found himself wondering if he’d meet any resistance if he stuffed his arm in there, and what kinds of sounds he could cause that voice to make.

“ _Ooooh_ ,” Cecil moaned, voice cracking. “Oh _god_. Oh, just... _please don’t stop_.”

Carlos couldn’t understand why he would even want to stop sinking himself into the suffocating heat of Cecil’s body, until the tentacles started peeking out from his unbuttoned shirt, slithering towards him, wrapping themselves around his arms, his neck, slipping inside the waistband of his jeans and down the cleft of his ass.

“ _Cecil_!” Carlos shouted in alarm before the tentacle that was lovingly sucking multiple marks onto his neck wriggled its way inside into his mouth, tangling with his tongue, and Carlos _did_ find that he wanted to stop, but he couldn’t because he was being kept pretty firmly in place as Cecil chanted a breathy litany of “I’m _sorry_ ” and “I can’t _stop_ it”, and what else could Carlos do but entwine his fingers through Cecil’s tendrils and jerk them until he was _wailing_ , back arched high off the couch as a viscous black liquid gushed from his groin, and he tightened so strongly around Carlos it was as though he were trying to choke him. Carlos thought it was over, didn’t care about his own release, just wanted to get away and think about this for a while, but the tentacle slithering along his cleft pressed itself just inside his entrance, and the shock of the sudden stretch and the stifling heat enveloping him pushed him over the edge, shouting around the intrusive appendage in his mouth as he came violently, doubling over to brace himself against the couch cushions, just trying to keep himself conscious as Cecil’s muscles milked him dry. The tentacles pulled away immediately as he began twitching from oversensitivity, hanging limply at Cecil’s sides, and Carlos practically fell off the couch in his attempt to put some distance between Cecil and himself.

“What was _that_?” he cried, imagining the fear on his face was about as intense as the guilt on Cecil’s. “Why didn’t you _tell me_ about that?”

Cecil bolted upright and smoothed back Carlos’ hair, brushed his hands along his cheeks and shushed him softly, but Carlos didn’t want comfort; he wanted _answers_.

“I didn’t even know if it would happen for sure!” Cecil explained as Carlos gently pushed him away, not wanting to offend the man but needing some space.

“Well it fucking _did_ happen!” he shouted, growing increasingly alarmed, and also confused because Cecil was opening the bottle of whiskey and what good would _that_ do? “You can’t just _keep_ things like this from me, Cecil!”

“I know, I _know_ ,” he replied and handed a tumbler to Carlos, whiskey sloshing over the side. “I’m sorry. I _really_ am. I just...I didn’t know how you would take it!”

“I would have taken it a lot better than you surprising me with...eldritch sex play!” Carlos shouted, then glanced down at the drink sitting in his hand. “And what the hell is _this_ for?”

Cecil smiled sadly as he held up his own tumbler in a toast and, so obviously on the verge of tears, whispered hoarsely, “Drink to forget.”

Carlos gaped at him. _If you see something_ …Cecil thought he was just another horrific sight to be forgotten.

Carlos pulled him into a hug, tentacles and all, and sighed against his neck.

“I don’t want to forget,” he said, feeling tears soaking through his t-shirt. “I just want to understand. I want to _know_ about you.”

Cecil nodded stiffly, but he looked a little more hopeful when he pulled away, violet eyes brimming with tears that were wiped away by one of the odd black and purple appendages.

Carlos sighed and held up his glass. “I _would_ like to take the edge off the shock though, but _no more secrets_.”

Cecil sniffled and laughed as he clinked their tumblers together. “No secrets.”

Carlos _hated_ the taste of the whiskey, but he had to admit he liked it a lot more a second later when he was kissing it off of Cecil’s lips.

 


End file.
